toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Financial Officer
The Chief Financial Officer, commonly abbreviated as the C.F.O., is the cog boss of the Cashbots. He is located in Cashbot Headquarters inside the Cashbot Vault. Appearence The CFO bears the default boss cog body design. He wears the cashbot cog suit with a white shirt and black tie. His head is in the shape of a cash register, with a large dollar sign shaped antenna on the top. The cashbot insignia can be seen on the back of his head. He sits on a gear shaped podium similar to the Vice President and the Chief Executive Officer. The Suit In order to battle the Chief Financial Officer, you will need to have finished the tasks in The Brrrgh and move on to Donald's Dreamland. Unlike the Sellbot cog suit, you will be given toontasks with the rewards of suit parts. There are a total of 12 suit parts. Cogbucks Before you fight the C.F.O, you will need to get enough Cogbucks for a promotion. Then run over to the far end of Cashbot HQ and enter the huge double doors. Get a group of toons and head to the C.F.O's vault. Attacks *'Throw Gears' - The CFO will stare and aim at a toon. He will launch gears out of his hands at the position where the targeted toon was when he was being targeted. This can be dodged by moving somewhere else after the boss looks at you. The gears take 10 laff points. *'Swipe' - When a toon gets near or touches the CFO, he will reach down and swipe at the toon, taking 5 laff points. *'Safe-ty Helmet' - This move doesn't do any direct harm to toons, but it prevents other toons from doing him any harm. If the CFO is not stunned by a goon and a safe is thrown at his head, he will use it as a helmet. By throwing another safe at his head, you can remove the helmet. Battle The CFO battle starts out by fighting a group of cogs and skelecogs, just like in the other cog boss battles. The next stage is to defeat the CFO by throwing disabled goons (which are goons that come out of the CFO and need to be stomped on by other toons) and safes at him. Goons, depending on the color of their helmet (yellow, orange, and red) take different amounts of damage to a toon if their searchlight hits them, but a toon can stomp on them from behind to temporarily disable them. Reward When the CFO is defeated, he will say "That's it! I've had enough of these pesky Toons! I've got a train to catch!" He will exit the vault, but then he will get run over by the train. The toons will do the victory dance, and then Mata Hairy will appear. You will earn a one-use "Unite! phrase", and when you use it, all the toons around you within a small radius will get either jellybeans, Gags, or Laff points. Phrases Introduction *Ah-HAH! I thought I smelled something a little toony in here! Imposters! *Get them!!! Before crane round, to Mata Hairy *Hey! Get away from that! Defeat *That's it. I've had enough of these pesky Toons! I've got a train to catch! Trading card Trivia *The C.F.O. has Cashbots and skelecogs that come out at the same time as the normal Cashbots. *The C.F.O's head is a cash register. *The appearance of the dollar sign-shaped antenna on top of the C.F.O's head could change depending on which version of Toontown you were playing. In most cases, the antenna would be dollar symbol-shaped, however, the antenna could also be euro symbol-shaped if you were playing one of Toontown's other language versions, such as the French version of Toontown, which at some point had the euro symbol-shaped antenna. *In real life a C.F.O is responsible for managing the company's financial risks and also responsible for financial planning and record keeping. *Just before the cog battle when Mata opens the door, two orange goons can be seen, At the start of the C.F.O. battle, one of them chases Mata away, however the other one disappears with no explanation of how. *During Valentoon's Day, the treasures that appear when a goon is disabled also give double laff points. *The C.F.O. is the only cog boss that has goons in its battle. *The C.F.O. is the only cog boss that gets hit by a train that is similar to the Railroad. *Considering that the light on the C.F.O.'s chest turns red (5% health or less) when he has 20 HP remaining, his HP would be somewhere around 400 to 450. *When the C.F.O. gets run over by the train, it's possible that it's a reference to a Disney movie called "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". Seeing how they are both machines that get run over, both by a train. In other languages Gallery See Also *Cashbots *Cashbot Headquarters *Cashbot cog suit References Category:Cogs Category:Cashbots Category:Boss Category:Special cogs Category:Cashbot HQ Category:CFO Category:No level cogs